Shiro's High Shool
by gaaramonkey
Summary: Adopted by Echo Uchiha
1. meet the charaters

Albino High School Welcome to Albino High School where students learn to fight, and protect. This school is 4 stories high and home to 'The Group' and its leaders. 'The Group' contains of 6 people since their 7th person moved away. The leaders are the top of the class students. Their names are Kassidy and Sara. They are Twins though they look nothing alike. Kassidy has long blond and has medium dark brown contacts but really gray eyes. Sara has short brown hair and medium dark brown contacts and grey eyes too. Kassidy is oldest but just by 2 hours though no one really cares.  
Then there is Ian. He is tall, has black hair and dark brown contacts and purple eyes. Trey had blonde hair blueish green contacts and orange eyes. Stephan has black hair, black contacts and grey eyes. Alyssa has blond hair hazel contacts and lavendar eyes.

"Hey, Kassidy did you know there is going to be a new kid?" said Ian. Ian was always girly. Maybe it is because he is gay, seriously he is gay.

"I heard he is hot," squealed Alyssa.  
"Whatever, i'm..." She never got to finish her sentence because she flew across the hall into the wall. "What the hell was that for!?" said Kassidy. Kassidy's eyes where glowing red though she didn't know but every one saw.

"Sorry, Kassidy," muttered Trey. The front door blew open right when Kassidy was about to beat Trey to a pulp.

"Who are you and state your business," said Sara.

"Remind me to beat Headmaster Shiro for placing us on gaurd duty for Kassidy's punishment," said Stephan.

"Hey it is not my fault he found out what happened," pouted Kassidy.

"Well it is your fault for killing okaa-san and otou-san," said Sara.

"No, it is okaa-san's and otou-san's fault for getting themselves killed!" retorted Kassidy.

"Would yall stop aruging we have a guest!" said Alyssa.

"Girls and guys relax position," said Headmaster Shiro.

"Hai," said the gaurds.

"This is the new kid everyone is talking about." said Headmaster Shiro. the new kid had jet black hair, baggy pants and a teeshirt, he had black contacts and yellow eyes. "Kassidy, for the rest of your punishment you have to escort him around."

"Nani?" asked Kassidy.

"You heard me but go get him a uniform," said Shiro. "Hai, Otou-san." said Kassidy. "Ohayo, my name is Kassidy, and stay away from me or else." said Kassidy.

"Hai, my name is Ito nakama," said the new kid. This girl, Kassidy, is cool thought Ito.

"Ohayo, my name is Sara, I am Kassidy's younger twin." said Sara. "I'm Ito," said the boy.  
"Here." Kassidy threw Ito the uniform, "boys restroom is down the hall to the left," said Kassidy.

"Hai," said Ito.

Once he came out, he noticed Kassidy waiting for him.

"I'm not really going to escort you around, you know". Kassidy reported.

"Hey, guys! Let's play extreme hide and go seek! Stephen yelled, trying to change the subject.

"Fine but Trey is it"! Ian replied happily.

"Why not Kassidy? She always wins". Alyssa retorted, sticking a finger in the blonde's direction.

"Because I'm the best"! Kassidy replied in an I'm-way-better-than-you tone.

"Yeah only I can find her, and she's not easy to find". Sara added.

"Plus Ian likes Trey," Kassidy interrupted. Everyone but Kassidy, Ian and Ito looked at Kassidy, then at Ian, then at Trey, until the looked back at the beaming blonde and yelled in a chorus:

"He does"!?

"Kassidy", Ian wined, "I told you not to tell"!

"Well, why not"? All eyes whipped over to Trey, "I - might like you back. He smiled shyly.

"Really"?! Everyone yelled at once. Trey nodded.

"Well, then, how about movies Saturday"? Ian smiled back at the blonde, whom nodded in agreement.

"Sure".

"Um, sorry to interrupt the 'love birds' but, we are trying to play a game here". Alyssa snidely cut in.

"Okay, okay. We will play, but Stephan's it"! Kassidy pointed at Stephen.

"M'kay! Ready? Go"! Sara yelled, and every split and ran in opposite directions (except Trey and Ian wonder where they're going) before Stephen could argue.

"Damn". Stephen muttered, "I hate it when they do this". He stuck his hands in to pocket of his hoodie and walked down one of the long hallways that he picked out at random.


	2. Shit HE is BACK

Where Kassidy, Sara, and Ito are...

"Y'all are smart to hide with me". Kassidy said, shifting around in the small, enclosed space.

"Remind me again why we're hiding in the ceiling". Sara replied, a bit annoyed (and claustrophobic).

"Because this is an awesome hiding place, and you guys followed me". Kassidy replied matter-of-factly.

"Oh yeah. We did, didn't we". Ito coughed slightly due to the dust.

Shh! Sara put her hands over Kassidy's and Ito's mouths. "I hear someone". She peeked out from the ceiling tile, and sighed, opening it up a bit wider, and waved. "Hey Kaitlin"! The blond looked up, and smiled cheerfully.

"Hey Sara, Kassidy, dude I don't know. What are y'all doing up there"?

"Playing extreme hide 'n' go seek. This is the new kid, Ito". Kassidy pointed towards Ito.

"Oh. Hey Ito". Kaitlin waved.

"Sup".

"You know, it's kinda weird, but people may think you guys are doing something up there you shouldn't be".

"How's that"? Sara cocked an eyebrow.

"Think. Two girls, one guy, dark area. Hint hint".

"Ah".

Kaitlin nodded.

"Hey, Kaitlin. Are you going to the movies with us on Sunday"? Kassidy called down.

"Hai".

Kaitlin would be a member of 'The Group', but since she has a massive ego (and huge boobs to match) she chose not to be. Though, she is still friends with everybody that is in 'The Group' ( EN:(editor note) wait, Kaitlin isn't gonna read this, right? She is!? Hehe, wow, awkward. Don't mention my name, please. K.)

Anyway

At that exact moment, Stephen walked up to Kaitlin in a very calm matter. "Hey, have you seen Kassidy, Sara or that new guy"?

"No. Why"? Kaitlin asked/lied.

"Cause we're playing a game and they're the only ones I have left to find".

"Oh. Okay. I'll tell you if I see them".

"Thanks". Stephen continued walking down the hall in a lazy manner with his hands still in his pockets.

The three ceiling buddies jumped down from their high perch on some plywood-like-material. Sara clasped her hands over her heart and looked in the direction Stephen left.

"Awww! He seems so desperate. It's cute"! Her eyes sparkled with joy.

"Yeah, maybe when he finally finds us, you could give him a big kiss and tell him you love him". There was sarcasm hidden in Kassid's sentence.

"Yeah, maybe I should". She smiled, Kassidy rolled her eyes, and Ito looked down the hall with a 'WTF?' look on his face.

"Anyway, thanks Kaitlin". Kassidy said.

"You're welcome".

Kassidy, Ito, and Sara walked away in the opposite direction that Stephen left in.

Latah in - somewhere - I dunno - just - never mind, keep reading on...

They were still walking when Ito spoke up.

"Hey, I just remembered something, but I'm still confused".

"What"? Sara asked.

"You guys said that Kassidy killed her okaa-san and otou-san, but she called Headmaster Shiro otou-san. So, like-"?

"Well, I did kill my parents, but Headmaster Shiro adopted me and Sara". Kassidy answered.

"Yeah I did", A random voice came out of the randomness so randomly that it completely randomized the random moment. "And, Kassidy, aren't you supposed to be showing Ito around"? It was Headmaster Shiro, whom had apparently appeared out of the dark abyss that is know as (dadadaa) the boy's bathroom.

"Hai, otou-san" Kassidy said. Sara giggled.

"Why were you in the bathroom"? another laugh escaped Sara's lips as a one of Shrio's nerves popped.

"That's none of your business, maybe I just had to go".

"Are you sure"? nudge, nudge.

"AKWARD"! Kassidy yelled.

There was silence between them all, before the old(er) albino cleared his throat and spoke.

"Kassidy, he is here". Shiro replied a little worried.

"Where is he so I can kick his ASS". Kassidy shouted. Sara gasped.

Somewhere on the other side of the shool

_That sounded excatly like Kassidy wanting to kill some one better go check it out_! thought Panda Boy (I mean Stephan).

"You mean, he's here!? NO WAY "! She flailed her arms around wildly before stopping and looking at Kassidy. "Who's he, again"?

"Yeah, who is he". Ito crossed his arms.

"Y-you know that guy". Kassidy's eyes narrowed.

"That sounds bad" a voice replied from (more) darkness.

"Kaitlin!? Stephen!? How did you two just magically appear"?! Sara yelled.

"Great. It's seems everyone's playing the 'pop-up-out-of-nowhere-and-scare-a-random-person' game" Kassidy said sarcastically.

More silence.

"Oh! You mean hiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiim"! Sara yelled.

"Who's HIM"!? Stephen, Kaitlin, and Ito yelled.

"Kassidy's ex boyfriend". A grin formed on Sara's face.

"And"? Kaitlin edged on.

"He almost got her killed cause he told the police that she killed his family and planted fake evidence, but he really killed them"!

"How is that almost killing her"? Ito asked, crossing his arms.

"She got the death penalty".

"Ah".

For some strange, abnormal reason, the hallway got 20 degrees colder and Kassidy's aura grew darker as she glared at something (or someone) behind Shiro.

"What, no hi"? the voice rang throughout the empty hallway.

"Why would I say hi to someone like you, Charlie"? She said his name as if it would kill her.

"Cause I saved your life by dropping the charges". He replied emotionlessly.

"My hero". Her voice dripped with sarcasm. Kassidy's eyes were glowing red now.

"Kassidy, you're not suppose to show it". Sara whispered.

"I'm not". Kassidy turned to face her sister.

"Yeah you are". Sara mumbled.

"Son of a..."

"No cussing". Shiro stopped her soon-to-be rant.

"I was gonna say biscuit eater".

"Yeah, and I was gonna turn gay". Stephen joked

"Hey, what's wrong with gay people"? Trey and Ian appeared out of nowhere.

"Again!? How many people are gonna DO THAT"!? Sara yelled in frustration, but was either not heard or ignored.

"Nothing's wrong with gay people, it's just that I'm not gay". Stephen smiled a creepy doll smile and disappeared into the darkness behind him.

The hallway was silent, except.

"That's my little panda-boy"! Sara smiled and frolicked away, singing merrily about when her and Stephen will get married.

Ah, happy days.


	3. New charaters

An: I cant spell some names correctly forgive me.

chapter 3

"Please send Sara to the office immediately," said Shiro over the announcements. "Ugh," Sara groaned.

"This is the 18th time this week, what did Kassidy do now," grunted Sara? When Sara reached the office she was surprised.

"What's going on". "Are you okay Kassidy," said Sara. Kassidy was paler than normal (only Sara could see it since Kassidy was

usually pale) with blood caressing her neck. "I'm fine Sara really, I was just attacked by a vampire," said Kassidy.

Suddenly, out of nowhere the nurse pops in with our favorite headmaster, Shiro. "What the fuck", screamed Sara.

Somewhere in the soul society

I'm guessing Hichigo has popped in scaring the shit out of Sara again, thought Ichigo out loud.

"Who", asked Renji? "Huh, oh no one", replied Ichigo. "So when do we the person that is stronger then you",

asked byakua. "I didn't tell y'all", said Ichigo. "Tell us what", said Orhime dragging everyone in the group along.

"Is everyone here". "Yep", replied Toushiro grudgedly. "Okay, today we are going to meet them", said Ichigo.

"Hurry the fuck up and open the portal then", Yelled Renji now that he heard the news.

Back at school

"Bang"! What the hell was that, said Sara and Kassidy going into the hall. Nee-san I thought I would never see the day you

would cuss, said a oh so familiar voice. Holy shit Ichigo you ruined my school, said Shiro. There was wires hang from where

the lights were on the ceiling and parts of the wall scattered everywhere. Ichi- niisan, said Sara jumping on Ichigo.

who the fuck are you, said Renji. Oh sorry my name is Sara Kurosaki and that is my older twin Kassidy Kurosaki, said Sara.

Sara your Panda-kun is here, said Kassidy. Panda-kun said Sara glomping Stephan. Soon Kassidy, Alyssa, Trey, and Ian started

laughing. Everyone meet my sisters Sara and Kassidy, said Ichigo. Why are we meeting your sisters when we need to go see

the person who is stronger than you, asked Rangiku miracously sober. Aniki, you haven't told them have you. Sadly no Sara, said

Ichigo. And why is there blood on Kassidy. I was attacked by a vampire, said Kassidy She talks, yelled Renji. No I'm mute, said Kassidy

sarcastically. You are, asked Orhime. No, she just is being sarcastic, said Ichigo. What were you supposed to tell us, asked byakua?

We are the ones stronger than him replied Kassidy dully. What the fuck!!Yelled everyone but "the group", Ichigo, and

Shiro since the already Knew.


	4. authors note

DEAR READERS,  
I'm sorry to imform you that my computer has a virus because of my evil brother and i will not be able to write any of my stories but expect comments and updates as soon as get my mother to let me on her computer sorry for the inconveince.  
Sincerly,  
Gaaramonkey(authoress)  
and Sara(editor) 


End file.
